choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitsuoka Orochi
The Mitsuoka Orochi is a mid-engined sports car featured in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in Choro-Q HG 4, Choro-Q Works, and the Japanese version of Choro-Q Wii. Real life info The Mitsuoka Orochi first appeared as a concept car at the 2001 Tokyo Motor Show, based off of the Honda NSX platform. Four years later, a convertible version appeared at the 2005 Tokyo Motor Show as the Mitsuoka Orochi Nude Top. The production version of the Orochi was introduced in October 2006, powered by a 3.3-liter Toyota 3MZ-FE V6 (producing 230 hp and 242 lb/ft of torque), mated to a 5-speed automatic transmission. Unlike most mid-engined sports cars, the Orochi was meant more for style and comfort than pure speed, with leather interior, power windows, power mirrors, air conditioning, airbags, HID headlights, immobilizer, and Panasonic navigation system. The Orochi Kabuto concept was revealed at the 2007 Tokyo Motor Show, featuring carbon-fiber body panels, body kit, and rear spoiler. In 2008, the Orochi Zero was added to the lineup as a less expensive alternative to the standard Orochi; to cut costs, the Zero had fewer metal-plated parts, synthetic leather interior, reduced soundproofing, and limited customization of the exterior and interior colors. 20 Zeros were made per year. In late 2008, the Orochi Kabuto entered production, with only 5 cars built. Production cars were equipped with four tail pipes (to reduce noise), aluminum interior pieces, and diamond-stitched leather seats. In late 2009, the Orochi Rickenbacher was introduced, as one of two Mitsuoka special-edition models made in collaboration with Rickenbacher guitars (the Mitsuoka Himiko being the other). The Rickenbacher edition features Jetglo (purple) exterior paint, special badging, and wood-element interior trim. In 2010, the Orochi Gold Premium model was introduced, featuring white exterior paint with gold trim and badging, a front lip spoiler, rear spoiler, variable note exhaust with four tail pipes, and alcantara interior. Only 20 cars were built. In 2014, production of the Orochi ended. To celebrate, 5 Orochi Final Edition cars were built. Three cars were painted Gold Pearl with the remaining two painted "Fuyoru" (purple); Gold Pearl cars featured Ash Grey/Dark Red interior while the "Fuyoru" cars have an Ash Grey interior with purple contrasting stitching. The Final Edition cars came with black-painted alloy wheels, front lip spoiler, rear spoiler, and alcantara interior. In late 2014, Mitsuoka partnered with 7-Eleven to produce the Orochi Evangelion edition, with a multi-colored exterior paint scheme to evoke the robot from the Evangelion anime series; only one car was built. In 2018, Mitsuoka partnered with Go Nagai (creator of Devilman Crybaby) to produce the Orochi Devilman, modeled after a car from the Devilman Crybaby series. It featured a red and black two-tone exterior, black wheels, and like the Orochi Evangelion, only one car was built. Choro-Q HG 4 The Mitsuoka Orochi is body Choro-Q048 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL) "The Japanese heart, undefeated." Description (NTSC) "A great car." CQHGIV048.jpg CQHGIVR048.jpg Notes * The Orochi in Choro-Q HG 4 is the concept car version. * The Racing Paint/Special Paint livery is based off of a police car livery. Choro-Q Works The Mitsuoka Orochi is body number 14 in Choro-Q Works. WDC Q14.png WRC Q14.png WGC Q14.png Notes * The Choro-Q Works version of the Orochi adds windshield wipers and side-mirror turn signals. * The Racing Paint variant is based off the Racing Paint livery from Choro-Q HG 4, but the police decal on the windshield is moved to the hood. Choro-Q Wii The Mitsuoka Orochi is body 39 in the Japanese version of Choro-Q Wii. CWJ39.jpg CWJSP39.jpg Notes * The Orochi in Choro-Q Wii is based off of its Choro-Q Works counterpart, but adds a front license plate. * The Special Paint livery is similar to the Choro-Q HG 4/Choro-Q Works versions, but the body is gray and black instead of blue. The decals are the same as the Choro-Q Works version. Appearances * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q Works * Choro-Q Wii (Japanese version) Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles